heavy on my heart
by SinRose
Summary: Wer kann eine Mutter trösten, die ihren Sohn verloren hat? Die Geschichte ist ein Versuch zu erklären. Bitte um FB


Titel : Heavy on my heart, song by Anastacia

Autor : Meine Wenigkeit

Mir gehört absolut nichts, außer die Idee.

Anmerkung : Es liegt nicht in meiner Absicht den Schmerz einer Mutter beim Verlust ihres Kindes zu erklänre, weil ich es nicht könnte. Aber es ist ein Versuch, mir hat die Mutter von Felix so imponiert als sie bei Spiegel TV saß .. fantastisch. Kriege bringen so viel Leid. Mir gefiel das Lied von Anastacia dazu sehr gut, ihre Geschichte dürfte ja bekannt sein. Vielleicht gefällt es euch. Es ist meine zweite Geschichte seit einem dreiviertel Jahr, ich weiß nicht wie "gut" ich schreibe, obwohl "gut" ja realtiv ist. Ich würde mich sehr über FB freuen, und bedanke mich bei Moonshiny und Matchy. knuddel

heavy on my heart

_Try to fly away but it's impossible  
And every breath I take gives birth to deeper sighs  
And for a moment I am weak so it's hard for me to speak  
Even though we're underneath the same blue sky_

Es war schwer die Dinge zu erklären, weil man keine Worte für dieses unbeschreibliche Leid fand. Kinder die ihre Eltern verloren haben, wurden zu Waisen. Und was genau war sie jetzt? Für das was sie war gab es keine Worte, weil keine Mutter ihr Kind zu Grabe tragen sollte. Weil das, selbst für diese Welt, einfach zu unmenschlich war. Früher hielt man sich an diese unsichtbare Grenze, keiner tötete Kinder. Und jetzt? Jetzt stand sie da, Tränen rannten über ihr Gesicht und keiner konnte auch nur annähernd das fühlen, was sie fühlte. Diese unbeschreibliche Leere, da war einfach nichts mehr. Kein Herz das schlug, ihm selben Takt wie das ihres jüngsten Sohnes. Er war einfach nicht mehr da. Er fehlte so sehr. In jeder Geste erkannte sie ihn, mit den für die Familie so typischen Haaren. Immer hatte er es schwer gehabt, sie hatte bestimmte Dinge verlangt, weil sie wusste das er es schaffen konnte, und weil seine Geschwister es auch geschafft hatten. Sie wollte keinen zweiten Bill, keinen zweiten Charlie, sie wollte einen Ron. Und der war nicht mehr da. Er fehlte im Gleichgewicht einer Familie, die der Krieg schon zu viel gekostet hatte. Die Gefühle die ihn ihr vorgingen ließen sich nicht beschreiben, weil die Wörter dazu einfach fehlten. Niemand konnte fühlen was sie fühlte.

_If I could paint a picture of this melody  
It would be violin without its strings  
And the canvas in my mind sings the songs I left behind  
Like pretty flowers and a sunset_

Sie wusste nicht genau wie er gestorben war. Allerdings wusste sie nicht einmal, ob sie das überhaupt wissen wollte. Würde es ihren Schmerz nur noch schlimmer machen, oder würde es besser werden, weil die Unwissenheit aufhören würde? Vielleicht müsste sie sich dann nicht mehr fragen, wie seine letzten Minuten waren, was er gesagt und gedacht hatte. Er war das, was man einen typischen Gryffindor nannte. Loyal zu seinen Freunden, den Kopf immer oben, und ein unbändiger Mut schlummerte in seinem Herzen. Er hatte früh erwachsen werden müssen, viel schneller als Bill, oder Charlie, oder die Zwillinge. Vielleicht lag es daran das er genau so alt war wie Harry, oder weil er sein bester Freund wurde. Er hatte ihn niemals alleine gelassen, wahrscheinlich wäre Ron lieber gestorben als seine Freundschaft zu verraten. Wie ein richtiger Löwe eben. Und sie war stolz auf ihn, so stolz wie nur eine Mutter sein konnte. Sie waren das Goldene Trio gewesen, immer zusammen, unzertrennlich. Sie waren was sie waren, die Generation die diesen Krieg bestimmte. Die ihn kämpfe ohne nachzugeben, weil sie es wollten, und weil sie es musste. Sie kämpften für die Welt, in der sie noch leben wollten. Am Schluss war ganz Gryffindor hinter ihnen gestanden. Mit erhobenem Zauberstab, immer bereit für das Einzustehen, an das sie glaubten.

_It's heavy on my heart  
I can't make it alone  
Heavy on my heart  
I can't find my way home  
Heavy on my heart  
So come and free me  
It's so heavy on my heart _

Es beruhigte weder sie noch sonst eine Mutter, deren Kind in diesem Kampf gestorben war, das sie gewonnen hatten. Das Askaban wieder in ihrer Hand war, das alles wieder gut war. So altmodisch es auch klang, sie ließen ihr Leben für den Gewinn, für den Sieg. Doch selbst das konnte ihre Tränen nicht trocknen, ihren Schmerz nicht einmal lindern. Ihr Sohn war als Held gestorben, aber er war gestorben. Was nützte ihr diese Heldenverehrung, es brachte ihr ihren Ron auch nicht mehr zurück. Sie wusste dass er nicht gewollt hätte, dass sie so dachte. Schließlich war er mit Hermine, die Ersten die an Harrys Seite standen. Sie hatten ihn nicht aufgegeben, auch nicht nach Sirius Tod. Wahrscheinlich, so dachte sie, fing mit diesem Tag alles an. Wäre Black nicht gestorben würde sie vielleicht nicht ihr stehen, trauernd um ihren jüngsten Sohn. So unwirklich es auch klang, aber vielleicht hätte der schwarzhaarige Mann einiges retten können, was genau wusste sie allerdings auch nicht. Sirius war stets für etwas gestanden, er hatte zwölf Jahre Askaban Jahre überlebt, er war nicht dem Wahnsinn verfallen. Er war dem langen Schatten seiner Familie entkommen, hatte stets auf der Seite des Guten gekämpft. Auch wenn sie sich nicht immer mit ihm verstanden hatte, so hatte sie ihn doch irgendwie bewundert, für das war er war. Ein Unschuldiger, ein Mann mit Glauben. Doch jetzt zählten all diese Gedanken nichts mehr, die Träume waren zerplatzt, wie eine Seifenblase auf dem Weg zum Himmel. Diese Leere in ihrem Herzen würde die Tage überdauern, weil nichts auf dieser Welt den Verlust wieder gut machen konnte. Weil ihr niemand ihren Sohn zurückgeben konnte. Es lag so schwer auf ihrem Herzen.

_  
I've had my share of pleasure and I've tasted pain  
I never thought that I would touch an angel's wing  
There's a journey in my eyes  
It's getting hard for me to hide  
Like the ocean at the sunrise  
_

Zusammen mit ihrer Familie hatte sie gelacht, und geweint. Sie hatte Freude empfunden, und Trauer. Sie waren das gewesen was man eine Familie nannte. Sie waren bei weitem nicht wohlhabend, aber sie besaßen manch mehr als Andere, sie hatten sich selbst. Niemand von ihnen war alleine, sie standen gemeinsam, und sie fielen zusammen. Zumindest war es so geplant, letzten Endes war zumindest Ron alleine gestorben. Ohne die Familie. In diesem Kampf hätte sie keinen Platz gehabt. So unwirklich es auch klang, diesen Kampf hatte die jüngere Generation maßgeblich bestimmt. Die alten Krieger, jene aus der Zeit des ersten Krieges, waren schnell gefallen. Vielleicht auch weil sie des kämpfen bereits müde waren, weil ihre Augen schon zu viel gesehen hatten. Sie konnte sich noch ganz genau an den Sonntag vor dem Kriegsausbruch erinnern. Als sie alle zusammen saßen, miteinander lachten, es war eine Art des Augen verschließen vor der Realität. Vor dem Sterben der Muggel, vor dem Vernichten der Zauberer. Schon damals war klar gewesen das sie so nie wieder zusammen kommen würden. Es wäre zu perfekt gewesen, wenn sie alle überlebt hätten. Doch dass es ausgerechnet die Jüngsten unter ihnen treffen würde, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Doch in dieser Zeit war nichts sicher, nicht einmal das der nächste Morgen kam.

_It's heavy on my heart  
I can't make it alone  
Heavy on my heart  
I can't find my way home  
Heavy on my heart  
So come and free me  
It's so heavy on my heart_

Er war als der junge Mann gestorben, der er war. Mit erhobenem Kopf, und der Garantie das er seine Freunde nicht eine Minute lang enttäuscht hatte. Er war nicht von Natur aus ein Krieger gewesen, die Zeit hatte einen aus ihm gemacht, und die Umstände. Doch gegen nichts auf dieser Welt hätte er sein Leben getauscht, seine Freunde und seine Familie hergegeben. Er war ein Gryffindor wie es sich die nächste Generation wünschen sollte, tapfer, loyal und Standhaft in seinem Glauben. Er war Teil eines Ganzen gewesen, das ohne ihn nicht das Gewesen war, was es war. Das Goldene Trio, die Vorlage jeder kommenden Heldensage. Sie wären füreinander gestorben, ohne nur mit der Wimper zu zucken hätten sie den Tod gewählt. Was letzten Endes zumindest Hermine getan hatte, so viel sie wusste. Sie hatte nicht danach gefragt wie ihr Sohn zu Tode kam, sie wusste nur das Hogwarts stolz auf ihn war, und sie es auch sein konnte. Weil er als Held von dieser Welt gegangen war, mit der Gewissheit das sein Tod nicht umsonst gewesen war. Geliebt hatte sie ihn, wie jeden ihrer Kinder, für das was er gewesen war. Keines ihrer Kinder glich dem Anderen, außer den Zwillingen, sie alle waren eigenständige Menschen. Sie alle hatten überlebt, alle außer eben Ron. Nichts würde ihn ihr wieder zurück bringen, und nichts würde den Schmerz lindern können. Der Schmerz bestimmte ihr Leben, nahm ihr die Luft zum Atmen, bestimmt ihr Denken und Handeln. Es lag so schwer.

_Love, can you find me in the darkness?  
And love, don't let me down_

Sie dürfe nicht gehen, sie müsse stark seien, er brauchte sie. Immer wieder hatte Arthur dieselben Worte geflüstert, als sie damals in der Küche zusammen gebrochen war. Weil der Schmerz einfach zu stark gewesen war, weil er ihr den Lebenswillen entzog, wie ein Dementor die Seele seines Opfer. Doch jetzt fragte sie sich warum sie noch hier war. Natürlich wusste sie, das ihre Gedanken durch den Verlust bestimmt waren, und das sie jeden Gedankengang irgendwann bereuen würde, aber trotzdem, es fühlte sich schrecklich seltsam an, so leer. Keine Mutter sollte ihr Kind zu Grabe tragen, egal unter welchen Umständen. Ob als Held gestorben, oder nicht. Es tat weh, zu akzeptieren dass der Krieg sich an keine Regeln hielt. Und das sich Todesesser nicht interessieren wie es den Hinterbliebenen ihrer Opfern ging. Sie selbst wusste nicht was mit dem Mörder ihres Sohnes geschehen würde, oder wer es war. Sie wollte ihn auch nicht kennen, weder ihn noch sein Schicksal. Wohl wissend das sie wahrscheinlich selbst zur Mörderin werden würde. Weil er ihr ein Kind nahm. Ron fehlt, er fehlt ihm Gleichgewicht der Familie.


End file.
